darklandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saints (published list)
Below is the list of saints as published in the Cluebook. Corrections and notes about this list are at the end. For a database of which Saints are associated to a given skill, try Saints (assorted tables). A Adrian 15-99df, 15%: End +(7-15), Chr +(6-11), each weapon skill +(15-29). Agatha 20-94df, 25%: If praying for a man, End +(6-11). If praying for a woman, End +(12-23), Chr +(6-11). Agnes 10-84df, 25%: Party must include at least one female for this prayer to succeed (even if none are involved in the prayer). Chr +(10-29), Local Rep at nearest city +(10-20). Aidan 15-89df, 25%: Woodwise +(25-29). In interactions with animals, this saint may prevent attacks. Albert the Great 25-64df, 60%: Int +(8-15), Per +(6-11), Alch +(30-44), SpkL +(15-29), R&W +(15-29). Alcuin 15-54df, 60%: Int +(6-11), SpkL +(20-39), R&W +(20-39). Prayers in encounters with government and/or nobles can improve chances of success. Alexis 10-69df, 40%: Chr +(6-11), Local Rep at nearest city +(10-20). If party has less than 12pf, it receives 36-108pf. Andrew 5-84df, 20%: End +(6-11), Chr +(8-15). Andrew the Tribune 20-99df, 15%: WEdg +(15-29), WImp +(15-29), WPol +(15-29}, WThr +(15-29}, WBow +(15-29) Anthony 20-99df, 15%: End +(4-9), Str +(5-10), Chr +(1-10), SpkL +(10-19), R&W +(20-39). The saint can sometimes weaken demons, but only during interactions before battle. Anthony of Padua 10-44df, 65%: Str +(4-7), Per +(6-11), Chr +(15-24), WImp +(10-19), SpkC +(20-29), SpkL +(10-19). Arnulf 15-49df, 65%: Str +(4-7), Per +(6-11), Int +(4-7), each weapon skill +(10-19), SpkL +(6-11), R&W +(8-15), StrW +(6-11), Ride +(8-15). Apollinarius 20-49df, 70%: Str +(2-4), End +(8-15). B Barbara 20-79df, 40%: Artf +(15-29), WMsD +(20-39). Bathildis 15-94df, 20%: Int +(4-8), Per +(3-6). This saint may help you escape from prison, but frequently it costs a large amount of money. Boniface 10-99df, 10%: Chr +(8-15), SpkC +(8-15), each weapon skill +(10-19). During interaction, this saint may be able to purify certain evil sites. C Catherine 30-99df, 30%: Chr +(8-15), Int +(8-15), SpkC +(40-99). Catherine of Siena 10-84df, 25%: Chr +(1-15), Per +(1-15), SpkC +(10-29). In interactions she may provide insights into the attitudes or feelings of others. Cecilia 25-74df, 50%: Chr +(3-10), if person praying has a musical instrument +(20-60) to local reputation. She can save a party from suffocation, or allow them to survive without breathing. This is useful in a few special situations. Ceolwulf 15-89df, 25%: Per +(3-5), Str +(6-11), Int +(3-5), SpkL +6-11), each weapon skill +(6-11). Charity 10-59df, 50%: WFll +(15-29), Chr +(6-11), Local Rep at nearest city +(10-20), and armor thickness against flame weapons increased by 10. Christina, Astonish. 50-99df, 50%: Agl +(8-15), Chr +(1-10). In interactions she can sometimes levitate the party over obstacles or away from trouble, but she tends to send the party to deserted or relatively empty places. Christopher 15-89df, 25%: WBow +(6-11), StrW +(10-19), WdWs +(20-39), Ride +(25-74). Clare 30-99df, 20%: heals Str 95%, heals End 95%. Clotilda 10-79df, 30%: heals End 25%, heals Str 50%, Heal (skill) +(10-19), Chr +(6-11). Colman of Cloyne 15-59df, 55%: Chr +(8-15), SpkC +(30-89), SpkL +(6-11), R&W +(10-19). Columba 20-59df, 60%: End +(8-15), Str +(6-13), Chr +(4-7), Per -(5-9), weapon currently in use skill +(10-19). Note that St. Columba temporarily reduces perception. Cosmas 15-84df, 30%: Heals End 10%, heals Str 10%, Heal (skill) +(40-79), Per +(4-7), and automatically gives knowledge of St. Damian. Crispin 25-89df, 35%: Improves armour quality on both limbs and vitals by 10. Cyprian 25-74df, 50%: Int +(6-12), Alch +(6-12). The saint can sometimes weaken demons, but only during interactions before battle. D Damian 25-84df, 40%: heals End 100%, heals Str 30%, and automatically gives knowledge of St. Cosmas. David 10-84df, 25%: Int +(4-7), Chr +(1-6), Per +(6-11), Ride +(6-11), weapon currently in use skill +(8-15). Denis 25-99df, 20%: heals Str 100%, Chr +(15-44), SpkC +(25-49). Derfel Gadarn 20-74df, 45%: Heals End 70%, Str +(5-14), weapon currently in use skill +(20-59). Devota 20-99df, 10%: heals End 100%, heals Str 20%, Chr +(15-29). Dismas 30-84df, 45%: WdWs +(10-19), StrW +(20-39), Art +(20-39). Agl +(10-19), Stlh +(10-19). He may help a party escape from prison as an interaction option. Dominic 20-99df, 15%: Int +(10-19), SpkC +(10-19), SpkL +(10-19), R&W +(20-39). He can help the party deal with some travelling clergy (friars, hermits, etc.). Dorothy of Montau 20-69df, 50%: Chr +(10-19), Per +(6-11), Heal (skil1) +(10-19). If the person prayed for lacks an edged weapon, he or she receives a longsword. Drogo 15-54df, 60%: Per +(6-11), Heal (skil1) +(10-19), WdWs +(20-39), and helps prevent ambushes for seven days. Dunstan 30-69df, 60%: Per +(6-11), Artf+(25-74), StrW +(6-11), Alch +(5-14), weapon currently in use skil1 +(6-11), armour thickness improves one against flame weapons. Dymphna 20-99df, 10%: Heals End 30%, Agl +(4-7), Heal (skil1) +(10-19), Stlh +(15-29). The saint can sometimes weaken demons, but only during interactions before battle. E Edward, Confessor 20-99df, 10%: End +(4-7), Int +(6-11), Per +(8-15), each weapon skill +(6-11), Ride +(8-15). Each character in the party whose virtue is below 20 has their virtue increased to 20. In interactions with nobility, this saint is sometimes helpful. Eligius 10-84df, 25%: Artf +(25-74), Alch +(8-15). (There are no weapon or armour improvements.) Emydius 20-64df, 55%: SpkC +(20-39), Chr +(15-29). During interaction, this saint may be able to purify certain evil sites. Engelbert 15-84df, 30%: Chr +(5-9), Ride +(10-19), SpkC +(6-11), WdWs +(10-19). Erasmus 15-74df, 40%: Agl +(6-11), Per +(6-11), and armour becomes impenetrable to flame weapons. Eric 20-94df, 25%: Str +(8-15), Chr +(4-7), SpkC +(6- 11), Ride +(6-11), weapon currently in use skill +(15-24). Eustace 30-99df, 30%: WEdg +(6-11), WThr +(6-11), WBow +(6-11), Ride +(10-19), WdWs +(40-69). F Felix of Nola 25-94df, 30%: Agl +(8-15), Stlh +(40-99), WdWs +(10-19). During interactions, this saint may help an imprisoned party escape. Finbar 30-84df, 45%: Chr +(8-15), Per +(6-11), SpkL +(10-19). Finnian 40-99df, 35%: Agl +(8-15), Chr +(6-11), SpkC +(6-11), R&W +(6-11), StrW +(4-7). In addition, the party can cross impassable water for 24 hours. Florian 25-89df, 35%: Riding +(6-11), weapon currently in use skill +(6-11). If the nearest city is Austrian (Wien, Graz, Passau, Salzburg, Linz or Steyr) Local Rep +(15-25). In addition, the party can cross impassable water for 24 hours. Francis 10-99df, 1%: heals End 30%, heals Str 10%, End +(6-11), Chr +(15-29), Per +(6-11). SpkC +(4-7), Heal (skill) +(10-19), Artf +(12-23), WdWs +(4-7). G Gabriel 30-84df, 45%: Int +(10-29), Per +(10-29). This archangel and saint can sometimes clear the way of obstacles. Genevieve 40-64df, 75%: heals End 30%, heals Str 20%, and helps prevent ambushes for seven days. George 40-99df, 10%: Str +(10-14), Agl +(5-9), each weapon skill +(25-49), Ride +(25-49). Gerlac 40-89df, 50%: heals End 30%, heals Str 20%, Heal (skill) +(20-39), weapon currently in use skill +(15-24). Gertrude o'Nivelles 35-99df, 30%: Chr +(6-11), SpkL +(15-29), R&W +(15-29), WdWs +(15-29), Riding +(5-9). If the party is in the countryside, it is immediately moved to the outskirts of the nearest city. Giles 35-99df, 15%: heals End 40%, heals Str 10%, Agl -(4-7), weapon currently in use skill -(15-24), Stlh +(30-59), StrW +(50-89), WdWs +(5-9). Note that St. Giles temporarily reduces agility and certain weapons skills. Giles of Portugal 15-54df, 60%: Alch +(40-59), Artf +(10-19), lot +(5-9), Per +(15-24). In addition, each prayer causes a-1 wound to strength, and -1 to virtue, which do not wear off after 24 hours. Godehard 15-59df, 55%: heals End 30%, SpkL +(20-39), R&W +(25-49). dfrey 25-99df, 40%: heals End 20%, SpkC +(15-29), Artf +( 10-19), and helps prevent ambushes for sevcn days. During interactions this saint may prevent fights with other people. Gottschalk 25-69df, 55%: each weapon skill +(15-29), if nearest city is Wendish (Schleswig, LUbeck, Hamburg, Bremen, Rosrock and Wismar) Local Rep +(20-40) . Gregory Thaumaturg. 30-49df, 80%: Chr +(8-15), Alch +(10-19), SpkC +(10-19), Artf +(20-39). During interactions this saint may sometimes cause impressive miracles that solve desperate or difficult problems. H Hedwig 15-99df, 10%: Heal (skill) +(20-29), if nearest city is Silesian (Frankfurt an der Oder, Breslau, Olmutz and Teschen) Local Rep +(20-40). During interactions this saint may help you perceive the thoughts of nobles or other leaders. Henry [61v, 30-54df, 75%J: Int +(8-23), each weapon skill +(10-19). Heribert [30v, 20-84df, 35%J: Chr +(10-19), Str +(4-7). During interactions this saint may help you perceive evil in peasants. Herve 15-74df, 40%: Per +(15-29). During interactions this saint may allow you to sense whether the other person is good or evil. Hildegard 25-99df, 25%: Per +(20-59). In a few interaction situations, this saint allows you to glimpse something of the future. Hubert 50-99df, 50%: WPol +(15-29), WThr +(15-29), WBow +(15-29), wlvIsD +(15-29), Stlh +(25-49), WdWs +(40-79). This saint sometimes allows you to avoid trouble in woodland encounters. I Illtyd 20-54df, 65%: Chr +(15-29). SpkC +( 10-19), Ride +(5-9), each weapon skill +(10-19). Isidore 10-74df, 35%: Chr +(8-15), SpkC +(5-9), StrW +(10-19). This saint may help interactions with farmers or peasants. Ita 10-39df, 70%: heals End 50%, heals Str 100%, Chr +(8-15), Heal (skill) +(20-39). J James 12-71df, 40%: heals End 20%, heals Str 10%, Str +(4-7), End +(4-7), Chr +(3-5), Virt +(20-34). Januarius 35-68df, 66%: In interactions with animals this saint may prevent an attack. John of Bridlington 10-94df, 15%: If praying for a man, heals End 30% and heals Str 10%; if praying for a woman, heals End 100%, heals Str 20%, End +(5-9), Str +(4-7). John Chrysostom 10-84df, 25%: Chr +(8-15), Per -(6-11), SpkC +(30-59), SpkL +(30-59). Note that perception is actually reduced temporarily. John Climacus 40-99df, 30%: each non-weapon skill increased by +(1-4), plus the target’s current virtue/5. John Nepolmuchen 15-84df, 30%: Chr +(8-15), lnt +(6-11), SpkC +(20-39), StrW +(4-7). If nearest city is Prag Local Rep +(35-55), if nearest city is another in Bohemia (St. Joachimsthal, Burglitz, Kuttenberg, Brunn, Olmutz) Local Rep +(10-20). During interactions, this saint may force people to tell the truth. This can be very helpful in a number of countryside encounters. Joseph 35-99df, 35%: Chr +(6-11), Artf +(.,0-59), StrW +(30-59). Jude 20-99df, 5%: Each attribute +(4-8). Weapon currently in use skill +(5-24). each non-weapon skill +(6-11). Julian, Hospitaler 40-64df, 75%: Ride +(6-11), WdWs +(20-39), Also, tbe party can cross impassable water for 24 hours. K Kessog 20-94df, 25%: heals End 40%, heals Str 20%, Chr +(6-11), SpkC +(15-29), Heal (skill) +(10-19), Ride +(4-7). L Lasdislaus 25-64df, 60%: Str +(4-7), Agi +(3-5), SpkC +(6-11), Ride +(10-19). Lawrence 30-99df, 10%: heals End 100%, Chr +(12-19), SpkC +(10-19), StrW +(10-19). Lazarus 50-89df, 60%: heals End 30%, heals Str 100%. Longinius 30-84df, 45%: each weapon skill +(10-19). Lucy 40-74df, 65%: heals End 100%, heals Str 100%, Per +(6-11). Luke 20-84df, 35%: heals End 50%, heals Str 30%, Heal (skill) +(20-39). Lutgardis 35-84df, 50%: Chr +(6-11), Per +(8-15), Virt +(6-17), End +(5-9). During some interactions, this saint may translate (fly) the party over obstacles such as walls. M Margaret 25-79df, 45%: heals End 100%, heals Str 50%, each attribute +(3-6), each non-weapon skill +(5-10). Margaret of Cortona 25-99df, 10%: heals End 100%, heals Str 40%, Heal (skill) +(20+39), SpkC +(10-19). Mark 25-84df, 40%: Agl +(12-23), R&W +(15-29). Martin of Tours 25-59df, 65%: heals End 30%, heals Str 30%, Chr +(8-15), Per +(12-19), SpkC +(25-49), Ride +(20-39). During interactions this saint may allow you to sense whether the other person is good or evil. Matthew 20-94df, 25%: Int +(8-15), SpkL +(15-29), R&W +(25-49). Maurice 30-59df, 70%: WEdg +(20-39), Alch +(10-19). Michael 25-69df, 55%: Heal (skill) +(20-39), Chr +(12-19), weapons currently in use +20. Milburga 35-64df, 70%: Heal (skill) +(20-39), Chr +(10-19), for the next 24 hours allows the party can move over impassable water. During some interactions this saint may translate (fly) the party over obstacles such as walls. Moses the Black 10-44df, 65%: Each weapon skill +(15-29), Stlh +(20-79), WdWs +(10-19), Str +( 10-19). N Nicholas 25-69df, 55%: End +(4-8), Chr +(6-11), WFll +(15-29), Local Rep at nearest city +(10-20). Nicolas of Tolentino 25-99df, 23%: heals End 50%, heals Str 100%, Relg +(8-15), Heal (skill) +(12-23). O Odilia 20-79df, 40%: Per +(6-11), if nearest city is in Alsace (Strassbourg or Basel) then Local Rep +( 15-25). Odo 30-69df, 60%: Chr +(4-8). Per +(10-19), SpkC +(8-15), each weapon skill +(8-22), Olaf 15-94df, 20%: heals End 30%, each weapon skill +(8-22). P Pantaleon 25-99df, 20%: Heals End 30%. heals Str 30%, Chr +(6-11), Alch +(10-19), Heal (skill) +(15-29), Entire party armour thickness increased 10 against flame weapons. If the party is in the countryside, it is immediately moved to the outskirts of the nearest city. In interactions with animals this saint may prevent an attack. Patrick 25-99df, 15%: Chr +(15-24), Str +(12-19), WEdg +(15-29), wImp +(15-29), WPol +(15-29), SpkC +(15-29), SpkL +(15-29), R&W +(15-29), and armour thickness increased by 2 against flame weapons. Paul 27-91df, 35%: Int +(12-23), SpkC +(12-26), SpkL +(12-26), R&W +(15-29), Heal (skill) +(10-19). Paul the Simple 20-59df, 60%: heals End 100%, heals Str 100%, Int halved (temporarily). However, in some interactions, this saint may help you see into the mind of another. Perpetua 40-99df, 10%: Cht +(15-29), in interactions with animals this saint may prevent an attack. Peter 25-69df, 55%: Str +(12-19), Chr +(8-15), SpkC +(10-19), SpkL +(10-19), Heal (skill) +(10-19), WEdg +(15-29), bur Pet halved (temporarily). If imprisoned, this saint may aid the party’s escape. Peter of Atroa 25-74df, 50%: Int +(6-11), Per +(6-11), Alch +(10-19), Stlh +(40-79), Ride +(10-19). However, Local Rep in nearest city -(1-5). Polycarp 10-89df, 20%: Improves armour thickness by 11 and adds 90 to armour quality of entire party when attacked by flame weapons. R Raphael 40-69df, 70%: heals End 100%, heals Str 100%, Agl +(8-15), Pet +(6-11), Heal (skill) +(50-99). Raymond Penafort 10-59df, 50%: Int +(15-29), R&W +(30-59). In addition, the parry can cross impassable water for 24 hours. The patron saint of lawyers, this saint’s ability to argue religious law can be useful in a few encounters. Raymond Lull 10-74df, 35%: Int +(12-19), Alch +(20-39), R&W +(30-59). In addition, if End and/or Str are above 9, they are reduced to 9 (i.e., character receiving this benefit is also likely to suffer the equivalent of serious wounds). Reinold 25-79df, 45%: heals End 30%, Alch +(6-17), Arrf +(35-69), Chr -(6-11). This saint is frequently useful in scaling walls. Roch 40-94df, 45%: heals End 20%, heals Str 20%, Heal (skill) +(10-19), Artf +(8-15). This saint may help you cure the plague. S Sabas the Goth 25-74df, 50%: heals End 100%, heals Str 100%, Chr +(10-19). Sebastian 15-99df, 10%: heals End 10%, heals Str 10%, Agi +(12-19), WBow +(20-39), Ride +(10-19). This saint may help you cure the plague. Stanislaus 40-74df, 65%: heals End 20%, heals Str 10%, Chr +(6-11), SpkC +(30-49), SpkL +(20-39). Stephen 20-89df, 30%: Chr +(6-11), Int +(8-15), SpkC +(6-11), Ride +(10-19). weapon currently in use skill +(15-29), if party is in Pressburg Local Rep +(15-25). Swithbert 30-99df, 30%: heals End 20%, heals Str 10%, Chr +(10-19), SpkC +(25-49). T Tarachus 40-99df, 30%: heals End 40%, heals Str 20%, Chr +(6-11). In interactions with animals this saint may prevent an attack. Thalelaeus,Merciful 10-44df, 65%: heals End 40%, heals Str 20%, Heal (skill) +(30-59). Theodore Tiro 25-84df, 40%: Chr +(6-11), End +(4-8), wFli +(15-29), weapon currently in use skill +(15-24). Thomas the Apostle 10-85df, 24%: Str +(4-8), End +(4-8), SpkC +(4-8), Heal (skill) +(10-19), Artf +(12-23), WdWs +(4-7). Thomas Aquinas 15-49df, 65%: Int +(12-23), SpkC +(12-26), SpkL +(12-26), R&W +(15-29), Heal (skill) +(10-19). V Valentine 10-64df, 45%: heals End 10%, heals Str 10%, Chr +(10-19), Stlh +( 6-11), Heal (skill) +(6-11), SpkC +(6-11). Victor o'Marseilles 30-89df, 40%: heals End 100%, heals Str 20%, Chr +(8-15), SpkC +(10-19), weapon currently in use skill +(15-24). Vitus 40-74df, 65%: Chr +(10-19), Agi +(12-23). If the party is in the countryside, it is immediately moved to the outskirts of the nearest city. W Wenceslaus 38-77df, 60%: Str +(6-11), Int +(8-13), Per +(6-11), Ride +(8-15), weapon currently in use skill +(8-15). If nearest city is in Bohemia (Prag, St. ]oachimsthal, Burglitz. Kuttenbcrg, Brunn, Olmutz) Local Rep +(15-24). Wilfrid 18-99df, 15%: heals End 20%, Chr +(6-11), SpkC +(20-39), Artf +(6-11), and helps prevent ambushes for seven days. Willehad 20-84df, 35%: Agl +(8-15), Ride +(10-19), WdWs +(8-15), and helps prevent ambushes for seven davs. Willebald 25-69df, 55%: Chr +(10-19), SpkC +(25-49), WdWs +(6-11). Williborord 15-59df, 55%: Chr +(10-19), SpkC +(20-39), WdWs +(8-15). Wolfgang 20-84df, 35%: Chr +(8-15), Int +(6-11), SpkC +(20-39), Ride +(6-11), WdWs +(6-11). Z Zita 10-94df, 15%: Heals End 20%, heals Str 5%, Per +(6-11), StrW +(6-11). During interactions with servants, this saint may help you gain additional information. Notes *The numbers in the brackets are the saint's Virtue requirement, the spending range of DF that can be spent in the prayer, and the base odds of a successful prayer. *The DF spending ranges shown above have been adjusted from what was published. The minimum is as required by that particular saint. The maximum number in the range is now the maximum that could be spent considering the base odds. *The description for Giles of Portugal is not carefully worded. He does not inflict permanent damage to a character. The "wound" is inflicted to the current Str, not the max Str (very important), and the lost Virt can be regained. *'Margaret' performs her listed effects on women only. On men her only effect is to restore 10% of lost End and Str. *'Nicolas of Tolentino' is not in the game. There are 136 Saints in total. *'Pantaleon' does not teleport the party to the nearest city in the at-will manner of Gertrude and Vitus (though it may be possible in some cutscenes). *The effect data for Paul the Apostle and Paul the Simple are switched in-game. Prayers for insight during cutscenes are still directed to Paul the Simple, but the prayer's mechanics are those of Paul the Apostle. Category:World Information Category:Religion